What Kind of Coffee Are You?
by butterfly.cell
Summary: It's the team's day off and Ianto wakes up to hear Jack playing an unfamiliar, yet highly amusing, song... - Jack/Ianto therefore slash


Okay, to all of you reading 'Just Like A Man', here's your 'comic' relief (in a sense). Basically, it's a fluffy little oneshot full of Janto goodness to nourish you and heal the seemingly unanimous pain caused by the angst in JLAM. Sorry guys, but thankyou all for sticking with it and reading! Two thirds of the way through, you've almost made it

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own the boys, the location or the song. Torchwood belongs to Russel T. Davies and 'Coffee' lyrics belong to Supersister (as far as I'm aware)

* * *

**What Kind of Coffee Are You?**

Ianto heaved a happy sigh as he shook the last few remnants of sleep from his mind. He kept his eyes closed but rolled onto his back before blinking several times and smiling to himself. He loved waking up in Jack's bunker, even though Jack wasn't there at the moment. It wasn't unusual for the older man to be up and about before Ianto woke up. Sometimes he stayed and waited and sometimes he'd be up in his office or making coffee or breakfast.

That was fine with Ianto because he knew that Jack was there somewhere. He could trust Jack now, not feeling the same insecurity about whether the Captain had become bored with him or not. With another smile, Ianto pushed himself up into a sitting position and quickly located his boxers and t-shirt from the night before, pulling them on before digging out a pair of thick woollen socks from Jack's chest of drawers.

Pulling those on as well, Ianto headed to the ladder and was about to start climbing it when he heard a strange song drifting down to him. It sounded like some 80s dance music, not Jack's usual taste. The lyrics, however, really caught his attention.

"_I like my men like I like my coffee,  
Hot, strong and sweet like toffee.  
Oh, and I know that I can't let you go."_

Ianto snorted quietly to himself shook his head gently, waiting at the bottom of the ladder, hands resting on a rung, as he listened to more of the song.

"_Men, like my coffee, really turn me on.  
Sometimes espresso, sometimes he's too strong.  
Then there's Costa Rican, mellow but he's rich.  
But never give me instant, coz baby, he's too quick."_

A sudden idea shot through his mind and made him smile as he started to climb up into the office. He padded quietly across the room as the song came to a close, Jack facing away from him. Still smiling, Ianto moved to perch on the edge of Jack's desk, the Captain turning around to greet him with a warm smile.

"Good morning." Jack relaxed back into his seat a little as he spoke, the smile still fixed firmly on his lips and in his eyes.

"Morning. Want some coffee?" Ianto kept his expression neutral, noticing the hint of a blush colouring Jack's cheeks and he realised what Ianto was asking. Then the grin was back and he nodded at Ianto, the young man chuckling as he headed out of the office to make a couple of cups of coffee, industrial strength.

As Ianto stood over the coffee machine, waiting for it to finish it's job, he formulated his plan. It was simple, but it would be effective and he'd no doubt get what he wanted from Jack. With a smirk, he made the drinks and carried them back through to Jack's office, resting on the edge of the desk again as Jack walked over from the filing cabinet on the other side of the room.

Ianto placed the coffees on the desk behind him and as Jack reached for his blue and white mug, Ianto gripped his wrist, smiling knowingly as Jack looked at him in confusion. He pushed his hand forwards again, but Ianto's grip stayed firm, fighting the urge to laugh at the perplexed look on Jack's face.

"Coffee?" Jack's expression changed, his eyes widening in feigned innocence and his mouth pouting slightly as he flexed his captured hand gently.

"You have to answer a question first." Ianto smiled and leaned in, brushing his nose gently along Jack's jaw line, inhaling his unique scent a little. He felt Jack shiver lightly and placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of Jack's neck.

"Go on." Jack managed to say, his voice deep and husky.

"What kind of coffee would I be?" Ianto accompanied his words with another kiss to Jack's neck, grinning as the older man started to chuckle, twisting his hand free of Ianto's grip and bringing it to the young man's face, tilting it up to look into his eyes.

"Well," Jack began, inclining his head to capture Ianto's lips in a soft kiss before moving his lips along the young man's jaw line, "It all depends," he ran his tongue along Ianto's collar bone, "on when you ask me." He paused for a moment and brought his lips to Ianto's again, his hands resting on either side of the young man's neck, kissing him deeply and luxuriantly, enjoying the taste of his lover.

"Yesterday night, you were something hot, strong and dark." He pulled back and grinned at Ianto, his lips quirking into the crooked smile the young man loved so much. "A couple of days ago, more experimental… kinda chocolatey, sweeter than usual with loads of cream." Ianto chuckled at the memory of the time Jack was refering to and felt Jack's lips at his throat again, closing his eyes briefly at the sensation.

"This morning… well, this morning you're completely different. Strong, again, but more natural, more comforting, I think, like waking up in the morning to a familiar smell and taste. Today you're a special morning blend." Jack brought his lips up to tease Ianto's again gently, his fingers stroking the back of the young man's neck in a seductive way.

"You're every kind under the sun," Jack continued, his voice low and husky again, "Except for instant. You aren't, by any stretch of the imagination, quick, cheap and easy, Ianto Jones, far from it."

Ianto smiled gently and pulled Jack towards him by the front of his t-shirt, kissing him hard and passionately, loving the feel of being so close to Jack. He felt Jack smile around the kiss and move his arms from his neck down to wrap around the his waist, pulling him close as well, tightening the embrace. Ianto enjoyed the feeling of safety that Jack now brought him, savouring the taste of the older man and the feel of his skin.

"Mmmmm," Jack hummed happily as Ianto broke away gently, a smile lingering with the feeling Jack's lips on his own. "Special morning blend, indeed."

"How about industrial strength?" Ianto offered him the mug he'd previously been guarding and Jack chuckled, taking it and sitting down in his desk chair, sighing in appreciation as he began to drink. They sat in companionable silence as they drank their morning coffee, enjoying the mere presence of the other.

Ianto eventually drained his mug, but instead of putting it down, the porcelain was ripped from his hands and he was scooped up off the desk into another embrace, strong arms wrapped around his torso as lips brushed against his own, a startling contrast too the strength of the grip. Ianto freed his hands and wrapped them around Jack's neck, stroking his hair gently as their lips continued to tease and explore each other, the occasional groan of pleasure or impatience coming from Jack, making Ianto smile.

With a small noise of disappointment from Jack, Ianto pulled back slightly and eased himself out of his lover's arms. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Ianto raised a finger to his lips and gave the older man a meaningful look. He leaned in until his lips were next to Jack's ear, thrilling at the tension in Jack's shoulders that he was causing.

"What kind should I be next?" Ianto spoke softly, barely making a sound but each syllable ringing deliciously in Jack's head.

"I'm feeling experimental today." He twisted his head to bite the young man's shoulder gently. "How about we make up a new blend as we go?"

"Sounds good to me…" Jack chuckled again and pulled the young man into another heart-stopping kiss, the passionate and affection rolling off him in waves. For the third time that morning, Ianto felt like he was home, like he was not supposed to be anywhere but in Jack's arms. The funny thing was that Jack felt the same way.

Ianto was the first person since he'd fallen in love with the Doctor and Rose to make him feel so completely at peace, so loved… and he wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
